Unknown Relations
by TonHyuk1337
Summary: Before Harry's 5th year, his cousin (not Dudley) whisks him away to a foriegn world (warning: will be slash in future chapters)


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the korean guys... (which are a guy group in korea H.O.T.)   
  
KyungMin Lee is MY character..... my own...muhahahaha!!! ^_^  
  
This is just a rough draft for now.... i need to rewrite it and stuff but i'm really really lazy -.-;  
  
Sorry, you can aim me and get me motivated..... ^_^   
  
Unknown Relations  
  
It was a dark and dreary evening at #4 Privet Drive with an even more dreary atmosphere inside. It was Harry Potter's summer before his 5th year at Hogwarts. The vacation started off alright if thats what you would call being made to do chores, being called a freak every minute, and having a whale of a cousin push you around all the time.   
  
At about an hour past dusk, Harry was washing the dishes after Aunt Petunia's shrill voice said that he didn't wash   
  
them well enough after the first four times. Dudly sat in the living room with his fat face glued to the tv watching some stupid talk show. Uncle Vernon was reading his newspaper and Aunt Petunia was going off on how a nice sweet boy her Dudlykins was. It was so sickening that Harry thought he would throw up all over the dishes and have to wash them again.  
  
At a quarter past six Harry was walking up the stairs to get away from his relatives when the door bell rang. He stopped midstep and listened as Uncle Vernon's walrus body lumbered out of his chair grumbling all the way to the door.   
  
"What do you want?" was the first thing out of Uncle Vernon's mouth. Harry heard an accented voice say something which Uncle Vernon just grunted an uncultured 'Huh?' to.   
  
"He is trying to ask if we may come in. We have some business to discuss with you." Another voice, more feminine than the first interruppted. Uncle Vernon's voice seemed to be less forced when the word 'business' came out. The door was opened wider and in walked six people. All appeared to be of asian decent from Harry's point of view. In the front was a young woman about 20 or so years old dressed in clothes you'd see in a punk rock music video. Atleast thats how Harry saw it. Five men followed her dressed in expensive well tailored suits with sunglasses on even though it was dark outside.   
  
Harry had to stiffle a laugh because they looked like the men out of that american movie Men in Black. It was quite amusing. Harry slowly looked at the different features of each man since the woman seemed to have dissapeared with Uncle Vernon in the living room. She had snapped something harsh in another language to the men with her and they remained at the door.   
  
The first guy Harry's eyes settled upon was slightly shorter then the rest. His hair was a white blonde color that rivaled Malfoy's silver colored hair. His face was feminine and he seemed pale. Harry looked to the second man, taller than the first, his hair was orange and styled in a way that it went outwards away from his face. He looked tan and had high cheekbones with thin lips and overall a very stoic look about him. The third guy had spiked up blonde hair and had large ears. Harry was reminded immedately of a monkey when looking at him. The fourth guy was tall and lean, with a very professional air about him. His face as well was stoic and showed no signs of thoughts or feelings. 'Actually' Harry thought to himslef 'they all look emotionless and straight down mean.' Harry turned back to the fourth guy and saw tanned skin like the second but a shade darker. He almost looked like a woman, just give him a wig and the look was complete. The last guy was the tallest of all. Probably standing to about 6 foot 5 atleast. He had blonde hair that framed his face and he was the only one out of the five with a smile on his face.   
  
A loud shout out of the living room caught his attention. Uncle Vernon's voice was clear throughout the house. " I don't want anymore freaks in MY house! Now take your men and LEAVE AT ONCE!" His voice was followed closely by the woman's. " I suggest that you refrain from your name calling. Must I remind you that my company is the largest in Asia and Europe. It wouldn't take that much effort for me to put you out of business. The only reason as to why I even bothered to come here was to retrieve my cousin. That and only that is keeping me from ordering my men from destroying your house and your living." Her calm and silky voice seemed underlined with danger and the promise of death.   
  
" Fine! Take him and leave! I don't want anymore of YOUR kind near my family again!" Uncle Vernon's voice held false courage and outrage. Harry stood frozen where he was. They were talking about him, he just knew it. Who else could they be talking about? 'I have a cousin?' was the only thought he had before he saw the woman walking calmly towards him.  
  
"I assume you're Harry Potter?" she asked in a voice edged with anger and annoyance. "Yes, yes I am." Harry got out before he found himself in her embrace. The only thing he could do was gasp as she tightened her hold on him. "I've been waiting for this for as long as I can remember. When I heard you were left with these god awful muggles, the only thing I could do was wait until I had enough power to take you back."   
  
She released him and smiled brightly. "My name is KyungMin Lee.Your cousin from Korea."   
  
"What? I don't understand.Dumbledore said...." Harry started to stutter. "I don't care what Dumbledore said..... I am your cousin from your father's side....." KyungMin interrrupted.  
  
AN: Okie this is only a sample chapter..... if people still want me to write then I will...... if not then I'll take it down and try a different story.... ^.^ 


End file.
